Can't help my self
by RisenIndeed
Summary: the tital explains it all, But to all you Trunks and Pan fans you must read!


Can't help myself  
  
By: Vaatina-Chan Heavens star   
Rating: Nc-17 but stupid fan fiction. Net wants it R   
Couple(s): Read and find out!  
Category: Hentai/ Romance/ Action/ something else…who knows?!  
THIS IS NOT RISININDEED FANFICTION IT'S HEAVENS STAR WE ARE PARTNERS.................  
`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
As always it's a beautiful day for the sons & the Briefs (and the other little people).  
Earths one wish had finally come true, above all to earths fighters the Z-team, peace on   
earth. A little training was done here; well except for our handsome vegetable who put it   
down in his every day schedule...Literally!!!   
  
  
But it was a special day for our lovely Saiyan female Pan Son. She was making her way   
throw the sky to capsule corp., to visit her beloved Trunks-Chan. Gracefully she landed   
on the front step. Pan knocked on the door waiting patiently, for someone to let her in.  
  
  
Mumbling was heard through the door as loud footsteps are stomping through the house.  
  
"What the bloody fucking Hell do you damn human shits want?!...I'm upstairs having   
the most impossible shit of my life because I'm constipated!" She heard Vegeta say   
while he jerking the door open.  
  
"First of all what is up your royal ass? Second i'm not a human shit, Third I do 'NOT'   
want to know 'ANYTHING' about 'YOU' taking a 'DUMP' I already have nightmares about   
when I saw you run around the house naked (RisinIndeed close your mouth your drooling)   
when I was a kid, I don't need anymore." Pan shivered   
  
  
" Oh its you 'Brat'" Vegeta said leaving the door open and walked down the hall   
  
"I'm not a 'brat' anymore I'm 16 or is your brain too small to remember?"  
  
"Trunks is upstairs brat." Vegeta smirked  
  
" Whatever... hm where exactly upstairs?" Pan laugh nervously  
  
" In his room Brat! Where else baka" she heard Vegeta say from down the hall  
  
" Hey Brat"  
  
" What?"  
  
"20 minutes" Vegeta yelled upstairs  
  
"Ack! Screw you! Your royal all!!" Pan blushed   
  
"Awe thank you" Vegeta replied sarcastically  
  
Pan made her way up stairs with her waist length raven black hair swaying behind her  
pink cheeks, blue eyes shining beautifully (I want her to have blue eyes! My story,   
my way! Nyah), and red/pink lips pouted as she made her way to Trunks room.  
  
"Stupid Vegetable always trying to pick a fight with me." Pan mutterers as she knock   
on Trunks door. (She has manners! unlike them other bimbo's)   
  
"Who is it?" came a masculine voice  
  
"Your girlfriend who else?"   
  
"Some other girl that has black hair and blue eyes by the name of Pan." He said as   
he opened the door with a cheeky smile on his face.   
  
"Oh then I must be at the wrong house." Pan played as she pretended to walk away.   
But was stopped when she was yanked into his room.  
  
"And were so you think your going little girl?" Trunks said shutting the door   
with his foot.  
  
Trunks smirked evilly as he pinned pan against the door like chains. "Umm... I was   
gonna go...um... somewhere M-Mr. Trunks." Pan played   
  
" Really? And leave me here all alone? Surely you can't be that inconsiderate   
Pan-Chan. I'm your Koibito^. ^"  
  
" Oh ya right we haven't even became lovers," Pan said nervously while her   
cheeks heated up.  
  
"Well then why don't we become lovers then?" Trunks whispered huskily drowning in   
her mesmerizing blue eyes.  
  
  
~~~~   
Want more? Well if you do 'ask' me! I'm a really generous person.  
(RisinIndeed: ya right! Heaven' star: Shut up Renee bam!   
RisinIndeed: ouch see what I put up with to please you people.   
Heaven' star: bam! RisinIndeed: OUCH!! Ok ok finish)  
Plus I'm starting on another ficcy. I started soooo many but haven't finished them!   
That must be my curse!!! Well my new fan fiction is going to be so goooodddd because   
i'm going to make it good hahahhahahahahahh if ya manna find out what it is ask   
RisinIndeed or me and r/r) 


End file.
